


Hold Me Tight

by InaylaLinyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Past ChenYeol, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaylaLinyah/pseuds/InaylaLinyah
Summary: They'd had so many plans, so many things they'd wanted to do. They wouldn't ever get to do them, though. He would have to finish college out on his own. He'd have to take care of himself. Only memories and the scent of Jongdae would be left to guide him.In which Chanyeol is a college kid who lost his boyfriend and best friend and is unsure how to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to my best friend... my love, my favorite person. Even if you never see this, my love, it's all for you.

Chanyeol sat on his bed, lips pursed as he stared at the sweater in his hands. It was too small to be his, but that was okay. He liked being able to have it. He planned to keep it until he lost the scent of Jongdae. It had only been a short while without his boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, he had to keep reminding himself- but it felt like eons. The concept of him just felt completely lost. The soft feeling of his hair tickling his nose when they cuddled, the way their hands fit together. The way his lips perfectly melded with the smaller boy's. His gaze moved to the bed nearest to his, empty, made up. Like no one had ever been there. His fingers rubbed the material between them, a lump in his throat. Like he had never made love to Jongdae there. 

The thought shook him. He'd never feel Jongdae again. Never feel his mouth on him, or his hand. Never feel his body quaking against his. It drew a low whine from the tall boy. He didn't like the thought. He needed Jongdae. They'd had so many plans, so many things they'd wanted to do. They wouldn't ever get to do them, though. He would have to finish college out on his own. He'd have to take care of himself. Only memories and the scent of Jongdae would be left to guide him.

Chanyeol's mind was swimming with thoughts of what they'd wanted, what they'd talked about doing in hushed giggles. He pushed the sweater into one hand, bringing it to his face to pull in a deep breath, breathing in the scent. It still smelled so strongly of Jongdae, it was intoxicating and made him feel dizzy. It made him want. Want to have the smaller boy pressed up under him again. Subconsciously he dipped his hand down to palm himself through his sweatpants. He pressed firmer, trying to pretend the hand wasn't his, but Jongdae's. Despite the fact his ex-boyfriend's hand was smaller than his own. He could pretend it was Jongdae there, stroking his length to full hardness, and not him.

He made some sort of noise- like an awful mix between a sob and a moan as he pressed his sweater further against his face to muffle his noises. His hand moved to slip down his pants and boxers to mid-thigh, just enough to properly wrap his hand around himself. He breathed heavily as he kept his desperate strokes steady, breathing in the scent of his awfully missed ex-boyfriend. He tipped his head back a little as he worked himself, thumb running over his tip before dipping into his slit, smearing precum over the crown as he did. He picked up the pace of his hand, trying to keep his sobbing moans quiet as he pushed himself to completion.

Chanyeol's orgasm was a bittersweet one. He was forced to come down from his high and accept the fact that it had been him, not Jongdae. His ex-boyfriend was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He grabbed a few tissues to clean himself off, bundling them and setting them aside to throw away later. He barely remembered to pull his pants back up before he was curling in on himself, clutching the sweater tightly to his chest and finally sobbing until he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot happened... this was based off a roleplay I did with my best friend but things happened that lead to just... this.


End file.
